Endless Nights
by Shadow36
Summary: [Ch3 up] Why do you hate me so? I love you, but you always seem to turn away! Why? I need help! But you don't see... you're blinded by your untrue love to Kikyo... you just don't know it yet. IYKAG Kagome tries to forget about Inuyasha... but he unexpecid
1. Chapter 1: Deed Already Done

Yes! A new fanfiction! When I haven't added any new chapters to my other ones! Heh… yeah… haven't had time and this one just popped up so why not? Enjoy!

* * *

Endless Nights  
Chapter 1: Deed Already Done

* * *

Rain pounds on the windows as dogs bark, telling their masters that they want in. A lone figure silhouetted by the moonlight cries out at a deed done, her sorrow mirroring the objects near her.

Kagome cries out in heartbreak, tears cascading down her mournful face as her hair clings to her, dripping on the soil while she takes cover under the proud Goshinboku tree. "Why… oh why, Inuyasha… what did I do? Please tell me… I can't bare it… why…" Sobbing, she stumbled blindly into the well house, dripping over her untied shoe lace. Grabbing a hold of the rim of the Bone Eaters Well, she looks into it's gaping darkness. "Why…"

* * *

"Wow… just look at her go… beautiful, popular… and the best at sports!" Yume, a short-black headed youth, commented as a young woman cried out happily as she crossed the finish line, first."Oh, come on Yume…" said a very exasperated blue-eyed youth, "you say that every **time** you see Kagome run track, play softball, basketball, racket ball, volleyball, and any other kind of sport. It's as if she's trying to keep something off her mind." 

Yume nodded toward Yamani, her twin sister, "I agree. She's been going like this non-stop for the past… what… year and a half? She's the star! The most popular girl in school!" Yume sighed adoringly, "I've even made a fan club… why, you ask? 'Cuz I'm her biggest fan!"

Yamani laughed at that, "Jeez, don't you think you went a little too overboard?" Then, while pointing out the most popular guy in school, added, "Hojo's _definitely _**her** biggest fan."

* * *

"Great _job_, Kagome! That's your eighty-fifth win! And not a loss… what an outstanding record!" Kagome blushed slightly and shook her head, "I had to of lost at _least_ **once**… don't cha think?" Trista, Kagome's coach, laughed hardily, "Oh, Kagome! Quit being so _modest_! You're the best player on this team, heck… _all_ of the teams, excluding the boy's teams. Not to mention everyone knows it!"

"Oh, no!" Kagome cried out, "I've got to get to the Softball Tournament! It's the biggest one of the season!" And, in no time at all, Hojo had picked her up in his car and drove to Tokyo University.

* * *

Pricilla, Kagome's mom, was busily tiding up the kitchen when a knock came at the door. Smiling, she went and opened it and was brought with a **very** unwelcomed surprise, "Get out and go away… _now_." Before she could close the door, however, a clawed hand wrenched it from her grasp and swung it open, "Where's Kagome."

"Oh, my gosh! I can't believe it! WE **WON**! We won, we won, we won, we won, we won, we won, we won, we won, we won, we won, we won, we won, we won! Isn't that so cool? Hoooojo? Are you okay?" Shaking his head, Hojo just nodded and smiled broadly, "Just fine! It's just, you looked so scary out there. But yet, magnificent and beautiful at the same time. Not that you're not beautiful normally…" Hojo added, a bit nervously, fearing he might have upset Kagome, "It's just a different kind a beauty… one where it seems you're one with what you are doing… the way you moved… and you just get right back up when you're hurt! That last time when you broke your arm, then you decided that you'd play since they didn't have enough players! Your scared the **hell** outta me… but… it's your beauty… and that's why I love you."

Kagome blushed slightly, then realizing the trueness of his words, how deep and complex what he said really meant, she then hid her face in her hands while leaning up against his chest, taking in his scent. Nothing like Inuyasha's….

* * *

"I'm not going anywhere… tell me… where's **my KAGOME**!" Inuyasha glowered down at the cowering form of Pricilla. Shaking with fear, Pricilla never gave up her duty of mother, "I don't want you around her. You broke her once, and I don't see you stopping any time soon. Don't get near her, and don't set your dirty little eyes on her either."

Inuyasha laughed, "And who do you think you are? Do you truly think that you can stop me? Eh! Eh? You're just a puny little human---"

A curiously familiar laughter rose out from the kitchen, "Yes! I'll see you Thursday, Hojo!" Pricilla paled while Inuyasha's eyes widened in wonderment at the beauty that graced his eyes, "Kagome…."

* * *

End! RnR PLEASE! 


	2. Chapter 2: Unwelcomed Reunion

Whoa… sorry it's taken so long to make a new chapter. ; Band has taken up a lot of my time, and so has TCGing. XD I just **love** TCGs! -huggles- WAI!

* * *

Endless Nights

Chapter 2: Unwelcomed Reunion

* * *

Previously on Endless Nights…

"I'm not going anywhere… tell me… where's **my KAGOME**!" Inuyasha glowered down at the cowering form of Pricilla. Shaking with fear, Pricilla never gave up her duty of mother, "I don't want you around her. You broke her once, and I don't see you stopping any time soon. Don't get near her, and don't set your dirty little eyes on her either."

Inuyasha laughed, "And who do you think you are? Do you truly think that you can stop me? Eh! Eh? You're just a puny little human---"

A curiously familiar laughter rose out from the kitchen, "Yes! I'll see you Thursday, Hojo!" Pricilla paled while Inuyasha's eyes widened in wonderment at the beauty that graced his eyes, "Kagome…."

* * *

"Yes, Thursday… don't you even think of forgetting it again!" a male voice said jokingly. A soft soprano voice said in a tone similar to the male's, "Don't worry! I won't forget… at least… I hope I won't."

Inuyasha turned to Kagome's mother, his voice dangerously low, "She with that… **_human_**?" Enraged, Inuyasha turned to glower at Kagome as she walked into the room. Her eyes widened, and her face showed her surprise and horror, especially since her face became six shades whiter, "Wha…" Not long after that, she passed out.

Inuyasha was taken aback by Kagome's reaction to him being there, but immediately lunged forward to catch her as she fell, "Kagome!" he exclaimed worriedly.

Pricilla put her hands on her hips, "I told you! Kagome doesn't want you here! She's perfectly happy! She's the star in school—"

Suddenly, Souta came down, "Mom… she's not happy at all! She spends **all** of her free time studying and practicing! She plays _all_ of the sports in school except for golf! Even her classes are advanced and one level ahead! I haven't really seen Kagome smile since she last came back from back when!"

Pricilla moved to argue, but Inuyasha interrupted, "She what? She's overreaching her self! What if she ends up hurting herself? What'll happen then?" In that moment, Inuyasha forgot all about Hojo and turned all of his attention to Kagome, "I don't like this at all."

"She's already hurt herself. Once she had a broken leg but played on the football team that day anyways. She doesn't know when to quite… either that or she wants to forget. What **did** you do to her?" Souta remarked dryly.

F L A S H B A C K

"Come on Kagome, you don't think I'd really want to be with you? You're skinny, ugly… Kikyo's so much better." Suddenly, three Inuyasha popped up next to the one already there, "Yeah," they chorused, "Kikyo's more graceful, talented, and she doesn't stink. Plus I don't have to protect her all of the time…" The voices started fading, and she heard a familiar, soothing voice penetrate her thoughts, "Come on Kagome, wake up. Kagome… Kagome… wake up… you're really starting to worry me… please wake up…"

E N D F L A S H B A C K

"Ermn…" Kagome mumbled, "Inu……Inuyasha?" Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief when she said his name. "No… no… it can't be… he… he left… he said—" Startled (and frightened that Pricilla would find out what happened, Inuyasha interjected, "Kagome, it's me. I'm really here."

Kagome's eyes shot open, "You?" She yelled in rage, "What are you **doing** here?" Tears welling up in her eyes, she jumped up and ran to her room, Inuyasha following close at her heels.

* * *

"Kagome! Listen to me! I need to talk to you!" Inuyasha said, blocking her way out of her room.

"Just leave me alone, Inuyasha! I don't want to talk to you! Stay away!" Kagome struggled against Inuyasha, but he pinned her to the door, "Listen to me, Kagome! It wasn't my fault that you had to go and do that!" "Do what? Love you?" Kagome laughed bitterly, "So I get—" Inuyasha growled, "Shut up! They're listening at the door."

* * *

Sad, no? RnR Pwease! –kitty eyes- 


	3. Chapter 3: Revisions

**Hey! After a mightily long absence from writing Inuyasha fanfictions, I am back… with a vengeance:p I hope you enjoy what I'd written! I don't know if I've gotten the feeling of the story right though… -worries- Please let me know what you think.**

* * *

Endless Nights

Chapter 3: Revisions

* * *

Previously on Endless Nights…

"Kagome! Listen to me! I need to talk to you!" Inuyasha said, blocking her way out of her room.

"Just leave me alone, Inuyasha! I don't want to talk to you! Stay away!" Kagome struggled against Inuyasha, but he pinned her to the door, "Listen to me, Kagome! It wasn't my fault that you had to go and do that!" "Do what? Love you?" Kagome laughed bitterly, "So I get—" Inuyasha growled, "Shut up! They're listening at the door."

* * *

Kagome paled after Inuyasha said that. She knew she needed to talk to him after what he did to her… but… she just couldn't face him. And now that he was right in front of her, she _literally_ couldn't. Calmly, she asked her family to leave the door, "I need to speak with Inuyasha… in private." Souta was about to protest when Pricilla took him downstairs.

Inuyasha gazed down at Kagome. Oh how he wish that had never happened. Pain constricted his chest as his eyes caught Kagome's… he flinched and looked away. '_Pathetic…_'

"I don't…" Kagome's voice trailed off as tears began for form in her eyes, "Please… tell me why… _why_…" She whimpered slightly as Inuyasha trapped her against the wall, his face a mere inches from hers. A low growl rumbled deep within his chest as he could _feel_ the fear radiating off of her body in waves.

'_She fears me… why is this?_' Flashes of what he had done cut his growl short. '_DAMN IT!_'

* * *

"Inuyasha! Hurry up! I wanna go _home_ already!" The young raven-haired girl sighed exasperated, "You slow poke! Hurry it up!"

"Shut it _woman_! I'll come down when I'm-"

"Sit boy!"

With a curse the boy landed with a loud THUD on the ground, "Friggin' _hell_, bitch! What'd you do that for?"

Suddenly, he jumped backed up against the Goshinboku tree, cowering in fear, "Umm… I mean… _Kagome! Thank you! Let's get going now!_" Kagome smiled slightly and chuckled lightly to herself. Sitting always gets him.

. . . L A T E R . . .

Kagome cried and held herself against the assault of the storm. Damn him… how could she have been so _stupid_… she had gone innocently and fallen into the trap… She would never forget this and forgive… she just _couldn't_…

Little did she know a figure watched her from the distance, "Kagome…" it whispered. A flash of red and then darkness.

* * *

(**AN: Sorry 'bout this… but I'm going to be bouncing around during present tense, and past tense and the times in-between… since I really don't know how I'm going to extend this fic and make it as long as I intend to. Any ideas?**)

Kagome flinched as she fell. He could hear something crack as she went down. Memories came to her… _NO_… she would not remember. Quickly, she looked behind and ahead of her. '_Maybe… I might just be able to pull this off…_'

Slowly, she pulled herself onto her feet, her ankle screaming at her to stop. But she wouldn't… only through pain could she forget. Every night when she came home she'd be so exhausted; so exhausted that when she slept, she was dream free. Every time she'd start to remember, she'd pile more work onto her schedule. It worked… for a little while. But she soon adjusted to the work, and soon had to pile more on just to not see his face in her mind's eye… or smell the masculinity that had once brought her to the Feudal Era… again and again.

Why does she do this? Why do this to herself at all when she, quite apparently, can't live without him. Because he had done something to her that she couldn't forgive. She wasn't going to run into his arms and say that she forgave him… because, even though she wanted to, she knew that she shouldn't. And, therefore, she didn't.

Each step she took made her vision turn black on the edges. '_Just a little bit farther…_' Cheers rocketed the stadium as Kagome crossed the finish line, first yet again. Quietly, she looked blandly upward, feeling no emotion what-so-ever. She used to be happy… winning used to be enough to forget…

* * *

**Alrighty then… that was kinda short… and not that well written… but I still have to get the feeling back for this story. I have no idea what to do with it. I have a few ideas… and I'd share them with you… buuuuut… -chuckles- I'm not going to ruin it. I hope to end this around 10 or so chapters… but I don't know if I can get that far. I have to think of something big that could happen… with luck, I'll have a new chapter up in a matter of days. :p RnR pwease!**


End file.
